User talk:Hazelcats
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Hazelcats page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 00:56, 9 April 2010 Hi! I really like the Annabeth Sage. ZephyrX9 (I think, not sure about Zephyr) and Sparrowsong, the two admins, have left for a bit. There's no admins on the PJOF Wiki so the closest to admins would be Thinkaboutthisname and Warboss. Thinkaboutthisname prefers to be called Thalia, her name. The main center of activity are Hermionie's blogs. You might want to go there. Anyway thanks for joining. We hope to see you! Jukyter 11:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) favor please hi this is iansgameroom, i just wrote the first chapter of my first story. it is called The 3rd Olympian War. do you mind reading it and commenting your feelings about it on my blog that i made. i would really appreciate it. Thanks, Iansgameroom thanks for that story. totally forgot what it was called just now. but ive been watchin some sad mmvs and that just made my cry...AGAIN. well ive been cryin for some time but that was just the worst. thanks alot for that sad sad story. Escuse me Hazel- I adopted The Genie story! Bye! Michael/Nico/Hermione 18:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know, Daisy is still MY OC. Just wanted to let you know! Michael/Nico/Hermione 21:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Do you want to enter my contest? Go to my "Contest" blog post and choose 1 of the 4 options. then do it and You may pe a winner! Michael/Nico/Hermione 21:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) PS- i love the Family series! any tips for me??!! XD Warriors? Hi, I'm a user here but I haven't been on in a while. If you love warriors, you should go to Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! I'm Forestpaw13 there. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 18:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) O, Hai Hi. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 00:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a self-insertion character?SallyPerson 17:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! I've read a couple of your stories, but I don't remember which ones...Which Series do you think I should read first? SallyPerson 18:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) "And I can make the ground swallow you, unlike my brother Nico, so watch it." Nico's minor god now, so I bet he can do that. -RIP Bryce The Brother I Never Knew ;~; 01:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Could I guest star in your story??? "I Bust The Windows Out Your Car" 20:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Guest Apperence Hai, Would you like Zoey, Kole, or Violette to guest star in your story? Κόρη του Νυξ LoGoth 20:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ohkay, That's fine. Let me know if you need anymore Guest Apperences in the future Κόρη του Νυξ LoGoth 20:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) It will be me and sorry its a messed up charcter page im still working on it Click ME!! "I Bust The Windows Out Your Car" 20:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) A Sword Από την Ειρήνη Productions Nessa 02:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) um that story im gonna be in what is it called?? sorry to be bothering you.Nessanae 22:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC)